


The Shifter

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot I had an idea for as part of my denial that Marco is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shifter

Jean Kirstien moped around the village after finding Marco’s body in the aftermath of the Titan fight. He couldn’t show any emotion. He had to become hardened, guarded. With his fists clenched, Jean walked around a corner on his way home. Suddenly he heard a “pssst!” on his right. He turned and saw…Marco! 

“No.” He said to himself, “I saw his body. My eyes are just playing tricks. I’m tired. It was a long fight.” 

But the figure slightly shrouded in darkness looked exactly like Marco. Jean had to go investigate even though the logic side of his mind told him it was impossible.

“Marco?” Jean asked tentatively as he walked in the alley. “MARCO! IT REALLY IS YOU!!” His best friend stood there right in front of him. Jean ran to him with open arms, engulfing him in a hug. 

“I thought you were dead. I-I saw your body and…” Suddenly Jean couldn’t stop crying. 

His shoulders were shaking as he heaved for breath. Marco pulled him closer. 

“I’m so sorry, Jean. I meant to tell you a long time ago but I had no time between that first titan attack and just now. I created a decoy body in case I was attacked by titans. I had to make it look realistic.” 

“But why? I don’t understand.”

“Jean, promise you wont tell anyone?”

“uh… okay. I promise.”

“I am a Titan shifter just like Eren and Annie and many other people. I had to fake my human death so I wasn’t killed in titan form and so no one knew that I was in fact a shifter.” 

Jean put his hand on his forehead. “Marco, you’re like Jaeger? You become one of THEM?” 

Marco nodded. “Please don’t tell anyone, Jean. It’ll be our secret, okay?”

“Alright, fine. I’m just happy you’re safe. DON’T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN.” 

“I won’t.” Marco promised. “And thanks for keeping my secret.”

“Of course. That’s what best friends are for, right?”

“Right.”


End file.
